1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication apparatuses, and particularly to an optical communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication apparatus generally includes an emitting device, a receiving device, and a light waveguide positioned between the emitting device and the receiving device. The emitting device includes a number of optical signal emitters for emitting light carrying optical signals. The receiving device includes a number of optical signal receivers corresponding to the optical signal emitters, for respectively receiving light emitted by the optical signal emitters. In assembly, the optical signal emitters and the optical signal receivers should be optically aligned with the light waveguide to ensure a transmitting efficiency of the optical communication apparatus. However, at present, the transmitting efficiency of the optical communication apparatus only can be measured upon assembly of the optical communication apparatus. As such, if the transmitting efficiency is less than required, the optical communication apparatus needs to be disassembled, repaired, and then reassembled, which is inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical communication apparatus addressing the limitations described.